Something Hidden
by calmingmotions
Summary: Within the barrier of emotion, there is something hidden. Ike X Marth.
1. Something Hidden

The Prince laughed softly as the mercenary gently nuzzled his neck, the sign of affection both endearing and amusing. The Prince laid a gentle kiss against the dark haired man's forehead, running a hand through the soft hair in a soothing gesture.

"We need to head back soon." Marth said softly, holding his beloved close as Ike moved his head to lay on his chest.

"I know." Ike replied softly, sending a sad gaze towards the smash manor. The stars above them glittered and gleamed, blinking in and out of existence as the light took turns winking at the couple. The grass was soft and comforting beneath them, whispering soft lullabies as the wind blew through the blades. The smell of summer wafted through the air, insects creating a symphony of music to accompany the scent.

The mercenary took a few moments to gaze at the stars and sit in this paradise for one more moment before he sat up, the Prince's delicate arms sliding off his back. He smiled down at Marth, the noble still lying against the ground with a loving expression, affection dancing in his eyes. The noble's cape fanned around him, creating a richly colored background against his calming blue eyes, making him look graceful and superior to any other flower or beauty around him.

The mercenary held a hand out to the Prince, who took the hand into his own nimbly and stood. The mercenary removed their hands as the Prince stood, instead wrapping a strong arm around the other's slim waist. The Prince made a pleased noise, giving the sky one last glance before the two started walking towards the castle.

The moved slowly, both simply enjoying being in the other's company not wanting the moment to end. The mansion towered over the two, creating a menacing shadow against the emerald grass. The mercenary leaned down and graced the Prince's lips with his own before reaching towards the elaborate door in front of him. His arm fell from Marth's side, and Marth's loving expression faded as the door opened. They masked their emotions, hid their feelings as they quietly entered.

Ike led the Prince through the corridors, sending him a few glances, seeing the Prince's expression soften with each stolen look. They reached the Fire Emblem corridor and the mercenary gently opened the door to the area where they all slept.

They carefully made their way through the room, seeing Lucina asleep on the couch instead of her own bed and Robin on the floor by her side, also seeming to be in a peaceful rest. The mercenary and Prince made there way to their rooms, the rooms that were right next to each other.

They faced one another, and Ike saw the Prince's expression soften into one of adoration once again, his eyes sparkling and his mouth tugging into a small smile. Ike smiled back, leaning down slowly to place a feathery kiss along the Prince's forehead.

"Goodnight, my Prince." Ike murmured softly against his hair, taking in the noble's scent as he pulled back. Marth reached up and rested his hand against the mercenary's cheek, gently caressing the skin. The Prince leaned up on his tip toes, gently brushing his lips against Ike's.

"Goodnight, my love." He replied, just as softly, his eyes glimmering and Ike's mind wondering how he was lucky enough to be with this Prince. They watched each other lovingly before they remembered where they were, and they turned, emotions once again being hidden underneath veils of seriousness and calm, opening their doors and moving into their rooms, separating themselves from each other once again.


	2. Something Seen

**Hello everyone! Just a quick reminder that this does not take place on the same night as "Something Hidden", but on a later night.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lucina and Robin talked happily together, making their way down to the room they shared along with Marth and Ike. They had left before the Prince and mercenary had returned to the room, so the two swordsmen were most likely already in bed, seeing that it was late at night.

Lucina gently hushed Robin, who was talking excitedly about one of his spell books. She pulled out a small key from a pocket along her belt. She placed the key in the lock, turning it carefully and opening the old door with caution. She peeked into the room, seeing that the lights were off, and stepped in, shutting the door behind Robin as he too made his way into the room.

The sound of the TV shuffled through the area, the sounds echoing from the living room. The two made their way slowly to the living room to turn the TV off when they came upon something they most likely were not supposed to see.

The TV was on, the soft murmuring of two people echoing off the walls, quieter than the TV. Marth was lying on top of Ike, looking at him with his hands crossed over Ike's chest and his head gently resting on his arms. Ike had his hands placed on Marth's hips, rubbing slow circles along the smooth fabric of his thin nightwear.

They were smiling with the occasional laugh, exchanging small words. The tactician and princess watched with wide eyes, seeing something that they had never expected. The thought of Ike, the tough mercenary, and Marth, the graceful Prince, in a relationship, was unbelievable. It seemed crazy.

Robin took a step back, tripping on a stack of books, much like the other stacks scattered around the room, and caught himself against the wall with a dull thud. The noise hadn't been too loud, but it was loud enough.

Lucina watched both Ike and Marth look in their direction, panic shimmering in Marth's eyes while suspicion and curiosity glittered in Ike's. Lucina almost sighed in relief when she realized that the shadows were hiding her from their sight. She sent a glare in Robin's general direction, unable to see him in the dark lighting.

Lucina heard movements and turned back around to see Marth gently moving off of Ike, carefully shifting to his feet and then helping the mercenary find his own footing. Marth held Ike's hand gently, the two not exchanging any words as Marth gently pulled Ike into the hallway, stopping in front of their rooms. Marth grabbed Ike's other hand and looked him in the eyes before placing a gentle kiss on Ike's face, a smile returning to the mercenary's lips that had not been there before.

"I love you." Marth whispered. Ike's smile grew wider. He placed a hand on Marth's cheek and kissed the Prince's forehead, his lips lingering along the smooth skin before pulling back.

"And I love you as well. Goodnight, dear Prince." Marth smiled. He placed a hand over Ike's and closed his eyes for a moment, before letting go of the mercenary's hands and stepping into his room, never breaking eye contact until the door closed. Ike sighed sadly, giving the closed door one last wistful glance before stepping into his own room and closing the door.

Lucina could have sworn she was the same shade as a cherry at this point. If she hadn't thought they were together before, then she surely did now. While she was embarrassed to witness what should have been a private moment between the two, she still thought it was quite romantic and couldn't help but let out a small squeal of excitement for the two.

The two swordsmen always looked so sullen and serious, and now that she had seen them together, she had been able to see a gentler, kinder version of each of them, a happier part of them.

She looked down at Robin, whom she could now see as the TV lit up in bright colors, who looked astounded. She smiled and helped him stand, knowing that the couple would not be able to hear their movements through the thick walls.

"It's time for us to go to bed as well." She said softly, leading Robin to his room. He only nodded, eyes dazed and confused. She coaxed him into his room and closed the door behind him, feeling like she was the adult instead of the tactician, then went into her own room. She changed into her nightgown and laid in her bed quietly, her mind always seeming to wonder back to the swordsmen.

She caught herself smiling before falling asleep.

* * *

 **Reviews, favorites, and follows are appreciated. Thank you for reading!**

 **More stories will most likely be added to this, so I hope you come back to read any others that I post!**


	3. Nothing is Wrong

**A story in which nothing was wrong, but everything was wrong, while at the same time everything is alright.**

* * *

It was okay. It was fine. He had lost the match, but that didn't bother him. He had lost the last few matches. Nothing was wrong with him, he was fine.

The Prince walked shakily, making his way to the locker room. He opened the door, limbs feeling weak. He felt cold and tired, felt like something was off. But he was fine. He's fine.

He moved into the room, his feet stumbling over the ground. It was dark, gloomy. It was quiet. He sat down on a bench. He placed his head in his hands. His hands were moist. He was crying. But he's okay, it was okay.

He sat the and waited. He waited for nothing. His palms were slick with tears.

There was a knock on the door, cautious and patient.

"Marth?" The voice called. Ike.

Silence.

The door opened. The Prince heard the man's heavy footsteps. They stopped in front of him.

"Marth," the voice crooned softly, a hand being gently placed on the trembling noble's shoulder. "What's the matter? Please tell me. You've been acting strange for a while."

No reply.

Fingers pried Marth's hands from his eyes, forcing him to meet the dark irises of the mercenary crouching in front of him. His eyes gleamed in a way that should have been comforting, welcoming, but only coaxed more tears to slide down his smooth cheeks. the mercenaries eyes grew concerned.

"I'm worried." The mercenary murmured softly, gently rubbing the palms of Marth's hands comfortingly. There was nothing wrong, the Prince was fine.

He's fine.

No one spoke.

"Please."

Someone spoke.

The Prince's shoulders shook. Something was wrong. It was all wrong. There was something wrong with him. What was wrong?

"I don't know." The Prince murmured inaudibly, not breaking the gaze of the mercenary.

"Hmm?" The mercenary hummed in question, not able to hear what his Prince had said. He kneaded the Prince's hands.

"I don't know." The Prince replied, voice cracking and eyes glistening. He didn't know what was wrong.

It hurt.

"I don't know." He repeated, placing his forehead on Ike's shoulder. His hands found their way around Ike to cling at the mercenary's clothing, shoulders racking with sobs while tears drenched the fabric on Ike's shoulder.

"I don't know I don't know I don't know." He kept repeating, the mercenary trying to calm him by rubbing slow circles between his shoulder blades and humming softly into his ear.

"Please tell me what's wrong." The Prince said almost desperately.

They sat.

They waited. Waited for the Prince to calm down.

No one spoke.

"Do you want to head back to the room?"

Someone spoke.

Someone nodded.

They left the locker room, Ike pulling Marth along gently. They walked through the halls. They walked through the corridors. Ike opened the door to the place they shared with Lucina and Robin. Ike led Marth to a room. To Ike's room. The noble thought he had seen the tactician and princess in the living room, but he didn't care if they saw.

He couldn't care.

Ike sat him down on the bed, moving to remove the Prince's boots. Then his cape. Then his armor. And he was left in his clothing.

Ike sat down on the bed next to him. He pulled the Prince into his arms, rubbing his shoulder and nuzzling his hair.

"Nothing is wrong, my Prince." From Ike, he believed it.

Nothing was wrong. He was okay.

In his arms, he felt safe. Secure.

The mercenary hummed, something that he did more often ever since he found out how fond the Prince was of it.

It is okay. All will be okay. Nothing is wrong. He always has someone to love him.


End file.
